You Can Still Be Free
by Jessa7
Summary: Post Doomsday songfic. Happier than my other songfic i promise! please R


**Another song-fic! This one's a little happier than my previous one, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am a nobody. However I am working on that...both parts, seriously, how cool would it be to own Doctor Who?**

**Xxxxx xxxxx Xxxxxx**

_Cool breeze and autumn leaves  
Slow motion daylight _

She sat alone. She was rarely alone. Well, in the physical sense anyway. Someone was always with her, making sure she was alright. Checking she was still breathing. But it frustrated her. How, exactly, was she supposed to move on, to let go if no one let her? But right now, she was alone.

_A lone pair of watchful eyes  
Oversee the living _

Yes. Yes she had her dark moments. Moments when she wondered why she was still living, still making the effort. She had lost the man she had loved so deeply, so completely. Of course it would take time.

_Feel the presence all around  
A tortured soul  
A wound unhealing _

At first, she had hated this world. She had hated life, and hope, and love. She had hated her family for settling down so readily, and she had hated herself for not being able to. Most of all she hated him for leaving her here. She had cried, and wept. She had screamed in agony and desperation, willing to do anything to get him back, to make him realise that she couldn't survive without him. But Time passed, and the pain dulled slightly. It was still extreme, near unbearable at times, and in those moments she still cried and wept, she still curled up on her bed and sobbed until there was nothing left, clutching her pillow to her like it was a lifeline. Like it was him.

_No regrets or promises  
The past is gone  
But you can still be free  
If time will set you free _

But those times were getting fewer and farther between. She accepted the fact that the pain would never go away completely, that it would never be ok that he was gone, and that she was here. But she had also accepted the fact that he would want her to carry on, just as she wanted him to. She wouldn't change a thing. Not a single thing. And she would never forget. Memories and dreams of the happier times, when they weren't running for their lives, made her smile, and it was these times that she felt a small part of her old self shining through.

_Time now to spread your wings  
To take to flight  
The life endeavour   
Aim for the burning sun _

She breathed in deeply, smiling gently at the softly warm sun shining down upon her. No one knew she was here, standing on the edge of a cliff, watching the sun rise. They'd all think she was suicidal. But the dawn held a strange sort of feeling and hope within her. Everyday was new. Old hurts and memories were cast off with each new sunrise. This warming glow was cleansing.

_You're trapped inside  
But you can still be free  
If time will set you free  
But it's a long long way to go _

She had come so far. It had taken months, but she had struggled on, through the pain, and tears, and the times when nothing felt worth it. And although there was a hole deep inside of her that she knew would never be filled, it was not as achingly sorrowful as it had been when she had felt herself being ripped away from his side forever.

_Sail through the wind and rain tonight  
You're free to fly tonight  
And you can still be free  
If time will set you free  
And going higher than the mountain tops  
And go high like the wind don't stop  
And go high  
Free to fly tonight  
Free to fly tonight_

She smiled again as the sun rose further. She felt the aching pain and hurt of Time slipping away from her. Yes, she would always miss him, and of course she would always and forever wish that it had never happened. But it had, and there was nothing to be done. It had taken her long enough to reach this conclusion, and now she had the rest of her life to live it.

And she turned and walked away, the memory of her wonderful life lingering in the breeze. And as she did, a voice called faintly on the wind.

'Rose.'

**Xxxxxx Xxxxxx Xxxxxx **

**There you are. I hope you liked, please please press that little button below and tell me what you think! And I hope you check out my other stories as well :)**


End file.
